revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
David Clarke
David H. Clarke (born July 11, 1961) is the father of Amanda Clarke, now known as Emily Thorne, and Charlotte Clarke. The conspiracy surrounding his death is what pushes Emily into the path of revenge. However, in "Execution", he is revealed to be alive, and stabs Conrad Grayson. Biography David Clarke is the father of heroine Emily Thorne and of the Graysons' youngest daughter, Charlotte Grayson. He was believed to be dead in prison for a crime he didn't commit; he was set up by his lover, Victoria Grayson; her husband, Conrad; and their friends. His daughter Amanda, now known as Emily, embarked on a 3 year journey to bring down those that wronged him. He helped her from beyond the "grave" with his box of journals and photographs. He kept reappearing in Revenge in flashbacks. He was believed to have died on April 22, 2002 (not long before Emily was released from juvie), when he was stabbed during a prison riot by the Initiative assassin Gordon Murphy. David survived the stabbing and was kidnapped by Malcolm Black. Malcolm threatened to kill the Fake Amanda Clarke (who David thought was his daughter) if he didn't launder money for Malcolm. In 2014, David confronts Conrad Grayson and stabs him to death. Season 1 In "Pilot", we saw flashbacks where David have just moved in to the beach house and tells Emily that he loves her infinity times infinity. We saw another flashback were he told to Amanda how to hold on to cold waves. We saw another, the one from the day he was arrested. That night Victoria called him and while he was talking by phone FBI agents came and took him away. . In "Trust", we saw a flashback from Amanda's 9th birthday. There was also Bill Harmon a close friend of him. They discussed about Bill's illegalities with a contract, and that Conrad knew it. Bill told him that he knew about him and Victoria. Then at night he called Victoria to tell her that Bill knew it and he was going to tell Conrad. Season 3 In "Impetus", Conrad is recorded confessing to his involvment in Flight 197 and the case is reopened by the FBI. As a result, David's conviction is posthumously overturned, clearing him of all crimes. David is revealed to be alive in "Execution" After Conrad escapes from prison, a van pulls up alongside of him and David gets out. Conrad is shocked to see David alive, but David says nothing as he viscously stabs Conrad to death and drives away. Season 4 In "Renaissance", little is seen from David but it is revealed that he eventually gets out of the shadow he lived in for 20 years. At the end of the episode, David appears to abduct Victoria just outside of Grayson Manor, now owned by Emily. In "Disclosure", David is only seen with Victoria. He shows her where he lived during all these years, which turns out to be a small cavern at an unknown place. David asks her for answers about her role in the conspiracy that caused his doom and tells Victoria he still loves her. She tells him that his daughter Amanda died in the boat accident two years earlier, knowingly fooling him to get him on her side in the battle against Emily Thorne, which is his real daughter. After that, they both go to a pub where they continue their discussion. David also reveals Victoria that he killed Conrad after he saw on television what Conrad had said to their daughter Charlotte. In "Ashes", Victoria brings Charlotte to meet David. David is happy to finally meet his daughter, and Victoria tells him Charlotte was the one who exposed Conrad and exonerated David. David later learns from Victoria that Emily was by the house. She leaves and David sneaks out, armed with a knife. As he approaches Emily, while she sleeps, he appears to recognize her slightly as he hesitates and is then forced to flee when Nolan shoots at him. In "Meteor", David is arrested at a store and brought down to the station. Jack recognizes him as Emily's father and calls Emily down to the station. David can't see Emily's reaction to him being alive. David says Conrad faked his death, held him captive, and tortured him. He says he escaped and feigns surprise when he is told Conrad is dead. In "Damage", David asks Nolan to be present at his interview. At the interview, David accuses Nolan of stealing Amanda's inheritance, humiliating him on TV. David later goes to Nolan's house. Nolan asks David how he could think that he would steal Amanda's inheritance and that he trusted David like a father. David punches Nolan and walks away. In "Ambush", David goes to see Emily to talk about Amanda. Emily explains her relationship with Amanda, and implies that Victoria could have hurt her at one point. David goes to the strip club that Amanda had worked out and talks to her best friend, Crystal, who says Victoria was the only one who looked out for Amanda (unbeknownst to David, Victoria had paid Crystal to say that). After Emily discovers David has photos of Amanda, she confronts him about not coming for her. David is confused, until he sees the double infinity symbol tattooed on Emily's wrist; and realizes, with great joy, that his daughter is alive and standing before him. A flash of light brings David and Emily outside where they see Victoria unconscious. David rushes to her side, much to Emily's dismay. Personality Although he has only appeared in flashbacks, David Clarke was shown to have a kind and loving personality. He was very affectionate to his daughter, Amanda and loved her deeply, making sure that she had a happy childhood until his arrest. He was also the only person who believed in Nolan and because of this, Nolan was extremely loyal to him and, after he died, his daughter. David was in love with Victoria but she later betrayed him and got him put in prison. However David was very forgiving, unlike his daughter who was obsessed with revenge, and managed to forgive Victoria, after she sent him a letter in prison, telling him that she would do everything she could to get him out of prison (tragically she did not succeed) and saying how sorry she was for betraying him. Recently however a darker side to David's personality emerged. He killed Conrad (one of the people responsible for ruining his life, and for framing him for a crime he did not commit), without hesitation or remorse and Victoria claimed that the David she knew was entirely different from the one Amanda knew as a girl. (there might be some truth to this as Victoria tends to favour morally ambiguous men). Relationships Romance Kara Clarke Victoria Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and David Family Amanda Clarke : Main Article: Emily and David Amanda and David are father and daughter and were very close to each other. After Amanda's mother was confined at the Angel of Mercy Hospital when she was only five years old, David Clarke began raising his daughter Amanda alone, after telling her that she was dead. But shortly after they had moved to the Hamptons David was arrested for terrorism and was tought to be dead. But during the summer 2014 Emily discovered that he was alive and started again with their relationship. Charlotte Clarke : Main Article: David and Charlotte Friends Nolan Ross Bill Harmon Memorable Quotes *The worst betrayals come from those we trust the most. David quotes1.jpg Appearances Season 1 *Pilot'' (flashback) *''Trust'' (flashback) *''Betrayal'' (flashback) *''Duplicity'' (flashback) *''Guilt'' (flashback) *''Suspicion'' (flashback) *''Duress'' (video) *''Infamy'' (flashback) *''Commitment'' (flashback) *''Perception'' (flashback) *''Scandal'' (flashback) *''Absolution'' (flashback) *''Legacy'' (flashback) *''Grief'' (flashback) *''Reckoning'' (flashback) Season 2 *''Intuition'' (voice) *''Forgiveness'' (flashback) *''Union'' (flashback) *''Illumination'' (flashback) *''Truth, Part 2'' (video) Season 3 *''Exodus'' (archive footage) *''Struggle'' (flashback) *''Impetus'' (archive footage) *''Execution'' (revealed to be alive) Season 4 *''Renaissance'' *''Disclosure'' *''Ashes'' *''Meteor'' *''Repercussions'' *''Damage'' *''Ambush'' *''Contact'' *''Intel'' *''Atonement'' *''Epitaph'' *''Madness'' *''Abduction'' *''Kindred'' Trivia *It was mentioned in Lineage by Marco Romero that the Flight 197 incident has become the subject of several conspiracy theories, some of which (correctly) claim David Clarke was framed. Gallery 800x.jpg Revenge_S01E01_Pilot_720p_WEB-DL_DD5_1_H_264-TB_mkv2931.jpg Grayson-600.jpg DAVID CLARKE ALIVE.JPG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Clarke Family